Posesif
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Drabble Nista Sasusaku : Sasuke kembali menatap iris Emerlad Sakura dengan menegakkan kepalanya dari bahu istrinya, "untuk menghukummu…"/"Akkhh… Sasuke-kun. Berhen-henti sekarang, aku harus memberi makan untuk me-mer-reka.."/"Tidak, karena—" kembali Sasuke menatap Sakura, "kau harus memberi makanan untukku, Sakura." For Voila Sophie, Rnr Please


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Posesif ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™****/Family/Maybe Humor J**

**Rated : ****M**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno [Sakura Uchiha]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC****, canon, maybe fluff J. Nista abal,**

_**Special For Voila Sophie**_

**-This drabble-**

* * *

.

.

.

Sial

Tenaga wanita berambut semi benar-benar terkuras habis gara-gara empat jam bergulat bersama suami tercinta. Tak habis pikir kenapa suaminya menyerangnya langsung tanpa memberi penjelasan terlebih dulu. Dan sekarang suaminya malah keenakan tidur…

Sakura melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan saat misi berlangsung berserakan di lantai kemudian dirinya masih merasakan sakit di bawah selangkangan. Dan tidak sempat berpikir kemana anak-anak?

Anak-anak?

"Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura menggoyangkan suaminya.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming sedikitpun untuk bangun atau sekedar menoleh sang istri, dia tetap asyik dalam alam mimpinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," kali ini Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"_Ittaii_—Sakura.." ringis Sasuke bangkit dan menatap iris _Emerlad_ Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Akan tetapi , Sakura membalas tatapan garang. "Kali ini apa, Sasuke-_kun?_ Menyerang tanpa sebab… tanpa memberi kesempatanku berbicara… kemudian kemana anak-anak?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Sakura seraya mengambil pakaian yang berserakan diantai dan memakai kembali.

Seketika tangan kekar menahan tangan Sakura untuk memasangkan kembali restleting dan tanpa dosa menanggalkan kembali hingga tubuh polos mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau menang, Sakura-_chan_…" panggilan ini membuat wanita berambut _soft pink_ bergidik ngeri dan berbalik menatap iris _onyx_ milik suaminya.

"Me-menang a-apa?" jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura dan menghembuskan perlahan napasnya secara beraturan , "membuatku cemburu…" kata yang berhasil keluar dari bungsu Uchiha membuat Sakura bengong dan mendengus menahan tawa.

Sambik mengerucutkan bibirnya, "apa yang kau tertawakan, Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya kaget mendengarmu kata cemburu dari bibirmu itu. Padahal kau kan terkenal dingin dan angkuh juga… egois."

Pria berpangkat ketua _Anbu_ ini menyeringai, " terus kenapa kau tertarik denganku?"

"Sifat egois dan dingin itu hal yang paling kubenci. Tetapi aku suka darimu adalah, walau kau bersikap dingin .. kau sangat hangat dengan anak-anak dan aku, " senyuman manis menguar dari bibir Sakura.

Hangat…

Perasaan hangat membuncah di hati bungsu Uchiha mendengar perkataan istrinya, dia tidak membayangkan akan hidup bahagia setelah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membalas dendam dan menyisakan kesendirian dan keterpurukan hingga jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Beruntung, dirinya sangat beruntung orang-orang konoha masih menerima setelah Naruto-_dobe_ menyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak berkhianat dan membantu memenangkan perang dunia ninja ke-4. Dan Kakashi-_sensei_ serta wanita yang sekarang menerima sepenuh hati dirinya menjadi pendamping hidupnya adalah—_Sakura.._

Tanpa pergerakan, Sasuke kembali menyerang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan fisik dari dahi hingga leher Sakura dan menyisakan tanda kemerahan disana. Kemudian Sasuke membaringkan perlahan tubuh istrinya dan melancarkan sentuhan berupa kecupan singkat dan menjadi panas, mereka melakukan dengan penuh hati-hati dan tidak emosi yang membuncah atau sekedar nafsu semata.

Sembari memberi kecupan di seluruh tubuh istrinya, dia melayangkan miliknya masuk ke dalam bagian terintim Sakura hingga terdengar rintihan sakit yang didengar Sasuke adalah alunan merdu melodi menemani mereka berdua.

Meredam rintihan Sakura dengan memberi sentuhan di bibir dan terdengar gesekan berderik pelan di tempat tidur mereka, tak memperdulikan sinar matahari tengah menatap malu-malu kegiatan keduanya.

Hingga lenguhan dan nafas terengah-engah serta keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Saling menatap satu sama lain.. iris mata berbeda warna… _Onyx _ dan _Emerlad_ menarik seakan dua kutub berbeda dan memberi sentuhan dan sensasi yang mendebarkan.

Sejenak Sakura sadar dan menjauhkan wajah suami tercinta dari wajahnya yang membuat Sasuke bingung, "ini tidak boleh terjadi… aku harus tahu dimana anak-anak?"

"Tidak akan, Sakura."

"Kenapa? Itu anakmu juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau harus diberi hukuman dulu—" Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Sakura, "karena kau bermain api dibelakangku."

—Aapa?

Kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura, "bermain api? Kau salah paham."

Sasuke tak mau kalah dengan jawaban Sakura, "salah paham? Terus kenapa kau sangat suka tinggal di Suna bersama pria berambut merah itu!" geramnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil , "dia punya nama Sasuke dan—dia adalah Kazekage, pemimpin desa. Lagipula dia sudah menikah dengan Matsuri…"

"Ck, tapi kenapa kau tidak mencantumkan nama istrinya di suratmu itu!"

"Oh…, kau membaca suratku rupanya. Aku kira kau tidak peduli…"

"Aku peduli, Sakura. Karena kau—adalah istriku sekarang." Terdengar nada tegas dari bibir tipis bungsu Uchiha ini.

Seraya mengelus pelan rambut _Dark Blue_, Sakura menenangkan emosinya, "terus kemana Sei dan Yuki, Sasuke-_kun_?" lagi..lagi pertanyaan ini yang dilayangkan Sakura.

"Sei kutitipkan bersama Naruto -_dobe_ dan Yuki bersama sahabatmu—Ino," sahut Sasuke.

_Krik…krik.._

"Sasuke-_kun_, buat apa kau menitip kedua anak kita bersama mereka?"

Sasuke kembali menatap iris _Emerlad _ Sakura dengan menegakkan kepalanya dari bahu istrinya, "untuk menghukummu…"

"Alasan tidak logis…"

"Ck, Sakura-_chan_."

"A-apa?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya dan tidak memberikan kesempatan Sakura untuk lari darinya dan Sakura harus merelakan tenaga untuk seharian penuh bersama suami dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Akkhh… Sasuke-_kun_. Berhen-henti sekarang, aku harus memberi makan untuk me-mer-reka.."

"Tidak, karena—" kembali Sasuke menatap Sakura, "kau harus memberi **makanan **untukku, Sakura."

"Aaa—tapii… Kyaaa—hentikan."

_Poor Sakura Uchiha_…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di lain tempat tepatnya kediaman Naruto Uzumaki…

"Sei…Kazuki, mari makan," Ucap Nyonya Hokage ke enam—Hinata Uzumaki memanggil anaknya dan anak sahabat suaminya.

"Iyaa..Kaa-_chan_."

Tapi Sei Uchiha masih tak bangun dari duduknya dan lebih berdiam diri menatap langit.

"Sei, ayo makan," ucap Naruto menarik tubuh Sei dan memberi isyarat kepada Hinata dan Kazuki untuk duluan ke ruang makan.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Naruto-_jisan_."

"Kau harus makan, kalau tidak _Tou-san_mu bisa marah denganku." Geram Naruto.

"J-jadi Naruto-_jisan_ takut dengan _Tou-san_?" ucap Sei dan seraya melepas paksa tarikan Naruto dan menyusul Kazuki.

Alis mata Naruto berkedut, "TEMEEE, awas kau kubalas dengan misi dua minggu penuh!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di tempat kediaman Shikamaru Nara…

Yuki yang sifatnya menurun pada Sakura sangat aktif hingga Nyonya Nara—Ino kewalahan.

"Yuki-_chan_, kemari…"

Akan tetapi langkahnya ditahan Shikamaru, "ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya, istirahatlah, tak baik untuk kandunganmu."

Ino mengangguk dan menyerahkan asuhan Yuki ke suaminya. Dengan jurus bayangan yang dimiliki Shikamaru, Yuki berhasil ditahan tapi tak berselang lama ikatan bayangannya terlepas dan membuat ketua _Jounin_ ini kaget.

"Hhh, dasar campuran gen mengerikan… merepotkan."

.

.

Owari*

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan drabble nista ini?

_Gomen, _ Voila. Nee kurang mampu membuat lemon secara implisit, agak kaku bahasanya*padahalnanti fic One Love Two Weddings ada yang begituan* ck sial.

Untuk Sakura centric dan penggemar Sasusaku, saya minta maaf jika drabble ini kurang memuaskan

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Saturday, 09 June 2012 at 09.06 a.m**


End file.
